Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device is an apparatus which drives an organic semiconductor thin film to emit light by electric current, and the apparatus has a laminated structure composed of an anode, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, a light emitting layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode. Under the action of the external electric field, electrons and holes are injected into the organic light emitting layer, and then are compounded in the light emitting layer to form excitons, the excitons are radiative decayed to emit light. OLED display is regarded as a promising generation of display technology for its characteristics of high contrast, high brightness, self-luminescence, wide color gamut and portable.
Active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display device is a kind of OLED display device. The R/G/B type AMOLED display device is a pixel unit comprising an R/G/B sub-pixel. The R/G/B sub-pixel of the AMOLED display device can be formed using the fine metal shadow mask (FMM) technology. However, currently it is impossible to form a finer FMM, therefore correspondingly the fine degree of the AMOLED display device prepared by the FMM technology is low, which leads to the resolution of the display panel of the AMOLED display device prepared by the FMM technology is low. Although the fine degree of the AMOLED display device can be improved by the design of white OLED cooperating with color filter, the color filter will reduce the light transmittance, so the luminance of the AMOLED display device prepared by the method is greatly reduced.